MaxErnest The Brave
by JawnnyLikesSherlock
Summary: Bravery. Romance. Factoids. MacBooks. Veronica. Amber. Cass. Max-Ernest. Yo-Yoji. Guitars. Bitches.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I need reviews!**

"Max-Ernest, sweetie, will you pass me the salt?"

It was dinnertime and Max-Ernest still couldn't get that memory out of his head.

"Sweetie, did you hear me? The salt?"

It was so strange. So weird. So unthinkable. At least by him.

"You know what, I'll just get it myself."

"Wha-?" Max-Ernest landed back down on Earth.

"Has something been boggling your mind lately?" his mother questioned.

"Oh, psh! Nothing…nothing a-at all! I'm j-just very…tired." He replied. Then to persuade his mother he yawned.

"On that thought, may I be excused? I want to go to bed."

"But it's only 7:30."

"Haha…ha…Well, wasn't school so overwhelming, huh?"

Max-Ernest practically srinted up the stairs before his mother could question him like the FBI.

He thought of listening to music. He grabbed his iPod, and played a random song.

"Last Night On Earth" started playing (if you do not know the song, it's a love song. The un-cheesy kind).

Quickly he closed it. It was no use.

He thought of looking up factoids on the internet. He opened his MacBook pro (a gift from his aunt for his 13th birthday, and also for becoming a freshman).

He found out that about one billion nanoseconds make up a second.

And then he read that a woman's heart beats faster than a man's.

And then he read that Mona lisa had no eyebrows.

And then thoughts came back.

And then came back thoughts of the new guy.

And then Cass.

And then the whole thing all over again.

And then a MacBook Pro being thrown out of a window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I deserve a punch in the face. I am sorry I wasn't able to update. *punches self for the mad readers who really waste their time reading my fanfic xD ***

**Enjoy *blood dripping from nose ***

It was dark. It was windy. It was a forest. The stars seemed to scream with horror. We were holding a flashlight. We were looking for 8 pieces of paper with creepy writing and drawings.

We found the first one.

Footsteps. Loud footsteps.

Slenderman.

Quickly, we turn off our flashlight. We run. We pant. We stop running. We hear the footsteps. We frantically turn the flashlight back on. We seem to be running out of battery.

And then…static. Slenderman's face along in the static.

Max-Ernest woke up, breathing heavily.

"I should really stop playing Slender so much. Oh my god."

He glanced to his clock. 5:47.

An awkward time for him.

He sighed. He rolled over and fell on the floor.

How smooth.

He then remembered the feeling. This feeling was quite strange for he was not familiar with it, which confused him.

To be honest, this feeling started creeping in his brain ever since 9th grade had started.

He never felt this way before.

It's like there was a beam everytime Cass was around, or was it just him?

He tried to shake away those thoughts.

"I better get ready before time runs out…"

Of course, he was going to bump his head to wall.

He wasn't as paranoid as he was yesterday. Like he calmed down.

Either that, or his creepy, drug-addict uncle escaped prison and drugged him.

He almost did at a family reunion when poor Max-Ernest was four.

OK. It was now 6:07.

Still an awkward time.

Max-Ernest stood up, grabbed his towel and went to take a shower.

**(before you read, I would like to say that I do not like cinnamon.)**

**:D Hope you enjoyed that one chapter, yes it's short. I know.**

**But, school started and SJAFNQ;ENF;Wegowgn narf narf narf.**

**Sowwy.**

As he walked down the stairs, stuffing his iPod and earphones into his bag.

He sniffed. Hmm…smelled like French toast.

He entered the kitchen and saw the cinnamon.

Ah, cinnamon. That sweet, sweet heavenly powder of pure goodness.

It brought back so many memories.

Like the challenge.

Over the summer, Max-Ernest, Yo-Yoji and Cass were determined to do the cinnamon challenge.

At least, Yo-Yoji and Cass were.

Of course, after 15 minutes of coughing and swearing, they quickly regretted that.

Max-Ernest knew he wasn't himself. He wasn't the talkative as he was normally. It was like when Cass was in a coma, his heart drowned in a sea of sadness. Melancholy.

And yet, he wasn't feeling melancholic, that he knew.

What was it then?

Teenage hormones? Weird feelings he's going through for the first time?

_Whatever. I'll find out sooner or later._

He grabbed a French toast and darted out of the house.

He walked briskly to the bus stop.

A few minutes after waiting, he heard someone running up to him.

Was it Cass? Was it Yo-Yoji?

No.

It was, unfortunately, Amber.

Amber the Bitch (of course, Amber's massive army was made of bitches, but she was the bitchiest of them all).

"Heeeeeeey, Maxxy! Omigosh! Looong time, no see! How are you doing?"

Amber's voice was as sqeaky and high-pitched as ever.

"It's _Max-Ernest_, Amber. I'm gonna be better when you get out of my face…"

"Tsk. Aww. Don't get so negative all of a sudden! And anyways, dontcha miss your old friend?"

She was obviously trying to toy him aroud.

"Friend? Oh really?" Said Max-Ernest "Because I don't think "friends" don't backstab, steal or even make fun of each other."

"Well, weren't you guys making fun of each other?" Amber asked, rolling her brown eyes.

"'Cause were friends? Cause we don't really mean it. Unlike, some people…"

"Or flirting." Amber said quickly.

Poor Max-Ernest's face reddened.

"Amber, this isn't about flirting or some shit, it's just being…you know…friendly. Cause friends care about each other and they root for each other."

"Whatever, like I would even care about you." Amber turned away, and got her new cellphone.

A Samsung Galaxy S 3. With the pinkest, grossest, Skelton-est phone cover he had ever seen.

Just then, Cass and Yo-Yoji arrived.

Thank god.

"Hey guys! What took ya so long?" Max-Ernest asked. Amber snickered. She typed something on her phone.

"Oh, Yo-Yoji's brother was being a pest." She sighed "Honestly, how do you live with him?"

"Yoga. And anger management classes." They laughed.

"Good thing all my brother does is annoy my mom…for now."

"Yeah…" Both Cass and Yo-Yoji said.

The bus came by.

And the bus drove by.

**Yeah, didja like that? HOPE SO! w.**

**If you didn't feel free to send me hate mail.**

**"OMIGOD I HATE YER FANFIC GERRR ID RATHER COMIIT SUICIADE THAN READ FYOUR STUPID FRANFIKC GYAH STUPID STUPPID YOURE RESTRDED HDQUFQOEFNOEF"**

**how beautiful.**

**I kinda have a headache, but still decided to write this…thing.**

**Yeah,ok.**

**and now I will just peace out of here~**


End file.
